


Lace and Whiskey

by slythatheart



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythatheart/pseuds/slythatheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was definitely not Cisco's regular delivery guy.</p>
<p>“I can’t find my apartment...and I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”</p>
<p>(Inspired by a tumblr post of prompt quotes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace and Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the "drunk and knocking at your door" quote from [this tumblr post](a-really-long-but-categorized-ask-meme).
> 
> “I can’t find my apartment and I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“Coming!”

Cisco rushed to the door, wondering if it would be rude to shove an egg roll in his mouth before the delivery guy even left. He hadn’t realized how late it was, how hungry he was, until his stomach started to sound like it was going to eat itself.

Apparently, twelve hours on caffeinated beverages alone were a few hours too many.

He jerked the door open – already tugging his money out of his wallet – and then froze mid-movement, eyes wide.

“Whaaaaa….?”

That was definitely not his regular delivery guy.

Lisa Snart breezed right past Cisco without a word. After a moment of staring after her in shock, Cisco came to his senses and closed his door quickly before his neighbors realized there was a wanted criminal in his apartment.

He leaned back on his door for a few seconds, eyes closed and hoping to draw some kind of strength from the solid wood at his back, before he pushed off it and tried to use his eyebrows to convey his _complete and utter disapproval_ at Lisa. She remained unaffected by his glare, however, because she wasn’t looking at his face.

She was trailing her eyes slowly along his body, an unexpected flush to her cheeks and a tiny grin on her perfect lips.

Cisco glanced down at himself, and then looked up just as quickly.

“Hey, my eyes are up here,” he said immediately, trying not to feel too embarrassed by his _not-leaving-the-apartment_ fashion choices in comparison to Lisa’s _flawless chic_.

Besides, plaid cotton boxers and a threadbare Jurassic Park shirt were _valid_ sleepwear choices. And he was only wearing his Star Trek socks because it was laundry day and his wooden floors were _cold_ , okay?

She could aim those ridiculously blue and unnecessarily lingering eyes elsewhere.

“I brought you dinner,” Lisa offered, voice slow and deliberate.

Cisco narrowed his eyes at the bag dangling from Lisa’s fingers. “Is that my Chinese food? Noooo...” Cisco huffed out a breath. “Please tell me you didn’t steal from my delivery guy.” His eyes widened. “Please tell me you didn’t threaten my delivery guy _with your gold gun_. Should I be expecting the CCPD at my door any minute?”

She didn’t answer, just held the bag out towards him with a dangerous grin. He took it – entirely under protest, but his stomach was _very_ convincing.

Lisa’s grin brightened. Her eyes were wide and twinkling...and she was probably planning something.

“Smells good. Did you get enough to share?” Lisa asked, sounding her own special brand of innocent that Cisco refused to believe anymore.

“No,” he grumbled, even though that was a blatant lie. He always ordered way more than he was going to eat, because Chinese food was even better the next morning. He watched her carefully, but she did nothing except perch on the arm of his couch and stare back at him. With a sigh he pulled one of the cartons out of the bag and walked over to her, handing it to her and trying not to read anything into the way her fingers lingered over his as she took it.

He tried to move away once she had a grip on the carton, but then her fingers wound around his wrist and short of pulling his arm away forcefully, he was stuck. She put the carton down on his coffee table and stood up slowly, invading his personal space like it was no big thing. It probably wasn’t, to her.

Cisco refused to acknowledge that she smelled good; like really nice, really _expensive_ perfume.

He frowned at her. He wasn’t bitter. He _wasn’t_. But he did kind of hate that after kissing him, after saying she liked seeing him smile, after calling him her only friend, Lisa just rode away and didn’t look back.

It was becoming something of a pattern. Lisa would show up, Cisco would try not to be glad to see her. She’d eventually make him think about all the things he liked about her, then she’d walk away and he’d remember why he was never supposed to like her in the first place.

And yeah, this time it had only been a week that she was gone, but still. The pattern was still a thing.

Well, not anymore. Cisco had willpower and he would totally, definitely use it.

“What are you even doing here, Lisa?” he asked.

Not that he cared, because he didn’t. At all.

She was pouting – why was she pouting? She’d already made herself comfortable in his home, had hijacked half his dinner. What more did she want?

“I can’t find my apartment...and I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“Do you seriously expect me to believe that you–”

Lisa’s lips were on Cisco’s. And she had nice lips. Soft. Warm. But Cisco was still absolutely going to pull away.

One of her hands was winding up around his neck, her fingers tangling into the hair at the base of his skull and okay, he was officially letting the kiss go too far. He dropped his hands to her hips, intending to push her away, but then her lips parted and Cisco’s resolve crumbled. She was just so... _Lisa_.

He knew that shouldn’t be a good thing, but he struggled to remember that when he could hear the tiny, happy noises she made in the back of her throat, when he could feel the tickle of her breath against his face, when he could taste the freshness of mint over…

...over...

_What?_

The moment he recognized the underlying flavor, Cisco pulled away so suddenly that Lisa stumbled forward a little, blinking in surprise.

Probably very, very expensive whiskey.

“Have you been drinking?” He hadn’t realized it before, but now that he thought about it, her cheeks were just a little too pink, her eyes just a little too bright. Her words were still clear but she’d been speaking maybe a little slower, like she needed to concentrate more on what she was saying, and of course – _of_ _course_ – the only reason she’d turn up on his doorstep would be that she wasn’t in her right mind.

“Maybe,” she answered with a disdainful sniff.

It was more obvious now that Cisco knew what to look for, and he wanted to kick himself. He’d been thrown by her unexpectedly showing up and by his self-consciousness, and he’d missed all the signs. Lucky she wasn’t there to kill him, he’d never have even seen the gold gun until it was aimed right at his face.

“You’re drunk,” he said, trying to sound disapproving, but Cisco was self-aware enough to know he sucked at disapproving, especially when either alcohol or a pretty person was involved. In this case, he was doubly-doomed.

“D’you blame me?” Lisa asked, words running together just a little, like she’d given up all attempts at acting sober since Cisco had figured her out. “My...my dad tried to blow my head off m-m-my shoulders and Lenny’s in...Lenny’s in _prison_. An’I don’t even have a good plan to break him out this time, f’course I’m freaking _drunk_.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Cisco said nudging her backwards gently until she bumped into the couch and let herself drop onto it with far less grace than Cisco had ever seen her move with before. She wasn’t exactly wrong – in her place Cisco would probably be an even bigger mess. But she’d seemed so put together when she left him standing out the front of S.T.A.R. Labs, it was weird to see her like this now. But she was good at acting, he knew. Especially acting braver than she felt, apparently. He sat down beside her, making a conscious effort to keep a foot between them like he was in Catholic school. “Of course I don’t blame you. I’m just surprised you came here.”

She stared at him, brows drawn and eyes wide in confusion. “Where else would I go?” she asked, sounding the kind of deeply sincere that someone could only manage when they were well past tipsy and reaching deeper levels of drunkenness. “I wanted to see you.”

Cisco tried to ignore how easily she said that, like it was so obvious. Like she meant it. He tried to ignore the way it made his stomach flutter and his heart leap into his throat. He couldn’t listen when Lisa said those things, because he never knew if she was being honest or if she was working an angle.

“I thought it was because you couldn’t find your apartment,” he said, not entirely sure if he’d meant it as a joke or not. “Which, by the way, how could you _possibly_ find my apartment if you couldn’t find yours?”

“Me an’Lenny moved three times last month,” she said. “You’ve lived here since we met. Normally I’d call Lenny. But I...I can’t.”

She was tearing up. _Oh no_. Cisco had no idea how to deal with a Lisa who was both drunk _and_ emotional. He wanted to comfort her, but that was dangerous ground to tread.

“Okay, that’s...it’s okay. I’m here. I’ve got you.”

“Mmm, you do. You’ve _always_ got me. You’re...you’re a good man. The best.”

He frowned. “Wait, how did you even know where I liv–nope. Never mind, I’m about twelve thousand percent sure I don’t want to know the answer to that.”

“You’r’so _good_ to me, Cisco,” she said, ignoring his mini-ramble completely. “So sweet. And so cute. You should...you should kiss me. I like it when you kiss me.”

“And I like kissing you, _believe_ me,” Cisco muttered under his breath quietly. But apparently he wasn’t quiet enough, because the next moment he had a lap full of beautiful woman doing her very best to kiss him again.

“Nope, nope,” he told her against pretty much every physical instinct he had in the moment. “Not gonna happen. You are _way_ too drunk to want this.”

“I _always_ wan’this with you.”

Lisa sounded so honest, so guileless. It was so unfair. Why did this sort of thing only happen to him in morally questionable situations?

“Oh, really?” he asked, enough sarcasm in his voice that Lisa blinked those unreasonably pretty blue eyes at him in disbelief.

“Y’think I’m lying?”

“Umm...at this point, I try to always assume you’re lying.”

She blinked at him again, slowly, and Cisco wondered if he’d just given her a reason to start crying. But after a few seconds, she began giggling so hard she had to rest all her weight on him, collapsing against his chest with her fingers gripping tightly in the already-stretched neckline of his shirt.

He tried not to think of it as endearing. He loved that shirt.

“Silly, Cisco,” she said when her giggles finally began to fade. She patted his cheek. If she wasn’t drunk, it probably would have seemed condescending, but instead it was just really, really cute.  “M’too drunk to _lie_.”

Cisco’s stomach swooped. That was...dangerously true. He’d always believed that the drunker someone got, the more honest they became. And Lisa was...well, she wasn’t exactly wasted, but judging by the odd giggle, the bright eyes and the way he kept swaying ever so slightly, she was pretty damn drunk.

Would it be wrong to ask her a bunch of questions while she was like this? Probably.

“Did you even want me at all when we first met?” Cisco tried to be a good person at _least_ ninety-one percent of the time, but he wasn’t a saint or anything.

Lisa snorted, which wasn’t exactly what he’d been hoping to hear. “Y’were _so cute_. But so nice. I didn’t know how...how _nice_ nice could be. Did you? Thought you were gonna be a big goof when Lenny asked me to talk to you. And you were. And it was _nice_.”

“Okay, I...have no idea if you’re complimenting me or insulting me right now.”

She giggled again. “Both.”

“So that’s a no, you didn’t want me.”

“Not when I sat down, silly, you were a _mark_. But you were _so cute_. And so _nice_.”

“You keep saying that.”

Lisa nodded. “Kissed you coz I wanted to.” She shrugged, and Cisco sent up a silent prayer for strength when her movements made her bounce a little on his lap. “Prob’ly would’ve gone back to your place if Lenny didn’t have his plots.” She sighed. “My brother’s stupid.”

Cisco’s lip quirked. He didn’t want to laugh, but the normally dangerous and seductive woman in his lap was calling her borderline-genius brother stupid, and it was strangely hilarious. “And why is that?”

She stared at him like suddenly _he_ was the one who was stupid. “Because he made me like you then said I wasn’t _allowed_ to like you. And now he’s in prison. See? _Stupid_.”

Lisa leaned in, eager to try kissing him again. Her fingers twisted a little sharply in his hair – since when was _that_ a turn on for him? – and Cisco had to muster up all his willpower to push her away once more. This time he was more forceful about it; instead of just a little nudge away from him, Cisco rolled her right off, so that she was once again sprawled on the couch instead of straddling his lap like something out of his unreasonably regular dreams.

“I know you want me,” Lisa said slowly, articulating carefully once again as she pulled herself up into a normal sitting position. It was like she thought she could make him forget she was drunk if she approached it the right way. Her words were confident, but her pout suggested she wasn’t as sure as she sounded.

“I do,” Cisco agreed. “I really, really, _really_ do. But not like this.”

“You’re so _nice_ , Cisco.” It sounded less fond than before; more frustrated. “Sometimes nice isn’t nice...sometimes it’s just annoying.”

“You’re telling _me_ ,” Cisco sighed. “Look, Lisa, I’m not gonna lie. I’d... _really_ love to do all kinds of things with you, but the downside of being a decent dude–” He frowned. “...relatively speaking...is that I won’t take advantage of you while you’re like this.”

Lisa smirked. “Then let me take advantage of _you_ instead.”

“Not really possible, since you’re drunk enough that I don’t know how _consenting_ your consent would be.”

“M’not _that_ drunk,” she said with a sniff.

“You’re good at acting like you’re not that drunk. That’s not actually the same thing, okay?”

She let out a long, irritated breath that sounded like it was the closest thing to throwing a tantrum she could stand. Then, after a tense stare down between them, her expression turned coy. “You know, I won’t be drunk forever,” she purred. “In fact, I think I’m already getting better.”

“Yeah, okay,” he scoffed. “Say ‘otorhinolaryngology’.”

“I can’t even say that when I’m sober,” Lisa told him, words slow and eyes wide.

“Aha! So you admit you’re not sober!” When Lisa glared at the finger he’d unconsciously pointed in her face, Cisco winced and lowered his hand.

“You’re being a dick.”

“Probably, yes. Okay, so that one was kind of adventurous,” he allowed. “Say ‘anemone’.”

She huffed, crossing her arms in frustration. Cisco very determinedly did not notice the way it propped up her cleavage enticingly, although he was relatively sure she’d done it partly for that reason.

“Alright. Anenem–” she frowned. “Amen– Amemeno– _Fuck_.”

“I rest my case,” he said, arms spread wide as though he were addressing a jury instead of a woman who was actually _really_ cute while she was drunk and stumbling over syllables.

“ _Fine_ ,” she sighed. “M’still a little bit drunk.” She pursed her lips and let herself lean into the back of the couch, slipping her heels off and pulling her legs up underneath her. She looked relaxed and impossibly beautiful; she’d probably planned it that way. “But I won’t be drunk in the morning.”

“Yeah, and if you still want...well, okay. I’ll probably still have to say no, because I can’t go against everything I believe in just for some one-night – one- _morning_ – stand, no matter how much I want to.”

Lisa blinked at him, looking startled for a moment. “One night?”

“You know what I mean,” Cisco sighed. “One night, lots of one nights. Same thing. You’ll still be gone in the morning.”

“Is that...all you want from me?” she asked, her expression melting into something sad and confused.

“Me? No! I mean... _you_.”

“But what if I _wasn’t_ gone in the morning?” Her tone sounded hedging, like she wasn’t entirely sure of what she was saying, like she needed Cisco to give her more direction. “What if I wanna stay? Maybe I don’t just want _casual_ with you.”

“You don’t sound very sure,” Cisco said, but then Lisa smiled at him – a little shy but mostly hopeful – and his skin started to feel just a bit warmer, his heart started to beat just a bit faster. He tried to stamp it down immediately, but he couldn’t quite manage it. “No, no, no. Just...don’t...don’t play with me, okay?” he said quietly. “I care about you – I _know_ you know that. If you meant _anything_ you said about me being your friend...any of it at all….then you won’t suggest things like that when you don’t mean it.”

“But I _do_ mean it.”

There was an adorable crease between her eyebrows and her bottom lip was jutting out just enough to make Cisco believe her. Or at least to make him _want_ to believe her. But she didn’t exactly have a sterling track record when it came to being honest with him, events of the previous week notwithstanding.

“Right. And I suppose you’re going to tell me that you’ll give up being a criminal too, huh?”

Lisa snorted, shuffling closer to rest her head on his shoulder. “Don’t be ridiculous, Cisco.” She nuzzled her cheek against him. “A girl has needs.”

And that...that probably shouldn’t have made him feel better, but somehow it did. Like maybe if she was being honest about that, maybe she was honest about the other stuff. He didn’t want to get his hopes up – that would be a recipe for disaster – but what exactly did Lisa have to gain by turning up at his apartment in the middle of the night, drunk and handsy?

Aside from the obvious, of course.

It wasn’t as though she’d ever be able to convince Cisco to go all Dark Side with her, they both knew that. So...maybe she was serious, after all. Because if there was a game plan, Cisco couldn’t see any hint of it. And maybe he was just being naive, but something had felt different between them after the whole bomb extraction thing, anyway.

She’d told him that she trusted him that day. And yeah, Cisco was probably five times more trustworthy than Lisa any day of the week, so it didn’t necessarily mean it was smart to trust her in return, but it still meant a lot. Maybe if she could trust him with her life, he could try to trust her at least a little too.

“I could...I could try not to hurt people,” Lisa offered. “At least, not unless I really have to.” Cisco could admit he wasn’t always great at reading Lisa, but she sounded so serious – and so...so unusually _tentative,_ like she was bracing for rejection – that he couldn’t help but believe that she meant it, that she wasn’t playing a game, for once. “For you,” she added, with an air of casualness that sounded forced. “If you want.”

“Of course I want that,” Cisco admitted quietly.

Lisa gave his shoulder another little nuzzle, then she sat back up, looking him right in the eye. “Is that enough?” she asked. Her expression was confident, but Cisco could see her thumb nervously tapping against her ankle in the corner of his eye. “Would you want to be with me if I was still...me? Just not as dangerous?”

“You’re always going to be dangerous. You’re like…like Belladonna. Super pretty and super deadly.” He narrowed his eyes at her. “And sometimes you kind of make me delirious.”

She laughed – not that fake laugh she’d tricked him with at the bar, but something softer and more real. “Okay then,” she corrected. “Still dangerous...but less violent?”

Cisco gave her a half smile. “Honestly, I don’t even know if it’s fair to want you to have to change at all. But I can’t...I can’t be with someone who just _hurts_ people, you know? I don’t know if you can stop, or...or if you really want to? But I wouldn’t care so much about the stealing if it wasn’t for the people who end up hurt or...or dead. But that’s…” he frowned. “I only mean when it’s not a ‘you or them’ kind of scenario. Because – just saying – if it’s _you_ or _them_ , I always want it to be you. That survives, I mean. That’s assuming you aren’t trying to, like, kill my friends or anyth–”

“Is that a yes, Cisco?” she asked with a tiny, amused grin.

“Y-yeah?” He didn’t know why that came out like a question, but it probably had something to do with the way her fingertip was tracing circles on the skin of his thigh, dipping just a fraction under the hem of his boxers. He swallowed. “I mean...yes. I’d want you even as a shady and unreasonably gorgeous criminal if you could shake off the ‘shoot it if it moves’ thing you’ve got going on.”

She beamed at him. “Then that’s what I’ll do.”

“Seriously?”

“ _Seriously._ ” Her eyes were locked on his, and there was no sign of hesitation or dishonesty that Cisco could see. “Now…” Lisa ran her hand further up his thigh, under the cotton of his boxers dangerously high, and he leapt up from the couch.

“Okay, not so fast, Golden Grabby-Hands.”

“But you said…?”

“Yeah, and I meant it. Especially the part about not being sure what you want,” he said firmly. He was going to stick to his morals, and to whatever caution he could hold onto, even if it killed him. “If there’s gonna be an us, it’s gonna happen when we’re both in our right minds. Or, as much as I’m _ever_ in my right mind around all your…” he made a vague gesture in an attempt to convey basically _everything_ about Lisa. “Also – and I can’t believe I’m saying this – I think we should take this slowly.”

 

“Slowly?”

 

“Yeah, you know...we’ve got a kind of nerd Romeo and vixen Juliet thing going on here. And that didn’t exactly end well. Hence...slowly.”

Lisa frowned at him, but she eventually nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay. So...it’s uh, it’s late. And you’re drunk. Time to get you to bed.”

Her expression perked up, but it was obvious she was being more playful than serious. “To sleep,” he insisted. “Just to sleep. You can have my room, I’ll take the couch.”

“We could share.”

“Nice try,” Cisco snorted. He took Lisa’s hand, helping her off the couch. She swayed for a moment at the sudden movement; a fleeting reminder that no matter how sober she might have started to sound, Cisco was definitely making the right decision. Lisa reached forward with a small smile and tucked Cisco’s hair behind his ear, then turned on her heel and moved down the hall, finding his bedroom among three closed doors on her very first try.

“How did you…?” He sighed when she just winked at him before she slipped into his room. “Never mind. I probably don’t want to know.”

Cisco followed her into the bedroom, intent on grabbing his pillow and the spare blanket in his closet before Lisa got too comfortable, but the moment he stepped into the room, she grinned at him and started peeling off her shirt all...enticingly.

“Whoa, whoa,” Cisco said, eyes wide. “What are you doing? I thought we agreed?”

Lisa smirked, dropping the soft, silky looking fabric to the carpet and standing unabashedly in front of him in her skin tight pants and black lacy bra. “I can’t exactly sleep in my clothes, can I?”

“Oh, you’re...you’re _good_ …” he said, as accusingly as he could manage. “Also, you’re _Satan_ ,” he hissed, then took a deep, fortifying breath. “But I will not succumb to your wily temptations. I’ll...get you something to wear.”

He pulled open the drawer where he kept his older shirts, the ones he usually slept in, and picked one off the top, trying not to glance back at Lisa as he heard a zipper and the rustle of fabric. He was determined to be a gentleman.

“Do you want some shorts as well?”

“That’s okay. A shirt’s a lot more than I normally sleep in, anyway,” she teased.

Cisco gritted his teeth and pushed that image right out of his head. “Here you go,” he said, holding the shirt over his shoulder and refusing to turn around.

Lisa took the shirt from him with a ‘thank you’, the words breathy against his ear, making him shiver.

“You’re welcome.” He was already edging towards the door, keeping his eyes to safe places. He could live without a pillow. He was about halfway out of the danger zone when Lisa’s warm, curvy body pressed against his back, her arms wrapping around his waist and chest tightly, her hands sliding across his body in a way that was completely and utterly _unfair_.

“Aren’t you gonna tuck me in?” He could hear the pout in her voice, could picture the sad eyes she’d undoubtedly aim in his direction, and he gulped.

“Please be dressed,” he muttered to himself three times over. Then, louder, “Are you dressed?”

“Hmm...you’ll need to see for yourself,” she said in a sing-song voice, punctuating her words with a nip to his earlobe that sent a bolt of arousal straight down his spine.

“God you’re diabolical,” he breathed. “Also, I’m pretty sure you can tuck yourself in.”

“M’not letting you go until you turn around,” Lisa teased.

Cisco squeezed his eyes shut and prayed to at least four different deities – just in case his own was too busy to deal with his moral dilemma. After a few moments he turned around, Lisa loosening her grip but refusing to let go entirely. Cisco let one eye slowly inch open, relieved when he saw that Lisa had taken some pity on his plight and was actually wearing his shirt.

But then again, that was really hot in and of itself, especially when Cisco realized that yes, those scraps of fabric on the edge of the bed were definitely her bra and panties.

_Damn_.

“Ohhhh-kay,” he said, barely stamping down the urge to pull her against him and just forget trying to be a good guy, at least for the night. He untangled himself from her arms with some difficulty, taking a step back that he instantly regretted when it gave him a much better view of her long, smooth, unreasonably touchable legs. His shirt was only just long enough; ending at her upper thighs like an encouragement instead of a meager attempt at some modesty. “Just...off to bed with you, evil seductress.”

She grinned at him, blinking slowly and deliberately. “Evil seductress, huh? I like that.”

“So do I, apparently,” he muttered.

“I noticed,” she purred, eying him up and down again.

He wanted to be disappointed with himself for how tempted he was, but he was only human and Lisa was...well. He was kind of proud of himself just for still being dressed, minor victory that may be.

Then, out of nowhere, as though the night caught up with her, Lisa yawned widely. She blinked at him again – owlishly this time – and he couldn’t stifle his smile.

“Alright,” he said, tugging her by the hand towards his bed. “In you go.”

“Sure you don’t wanna share?” she asked around another yawn.

“Go to sleep,” he said with a chuckle, pulling back the covers. He stared at the ceiling as she climbed into his bed – he definitely should have picked her a longer shirt, but then again, she looked cute in his old Mission: Impossible tee. Plus it seemed weirdly appropriate, when he thought about it.

Once she was comfortable, covers pulled up adorably beneath her chin, he turned to leave.

“Don’t I get a goodnight kiss?”

When he glanced back at her, she was batting her eyelashes at him ridiculously and he couldn’t fight the stupid grin that broke out across his face. Lisa was trouble, he hadn’t forgotten that, but she was something special, too.

“I’ve been good,” she coaxed, earning a snort in response. “Mostly,” she amended. When he raised a doubtful eyebrow at her, she shrugged, the blankets moving with her shoulders. “I got dressed like you asked.”

Cisco shook his head, but he moved closer anyway, dropping a gentle kiss onto her forehead.

“Not really what I meant.”

“Well, it’s all you’re getting for now.”

Before he could pull away, Lisa’s hand snaked out from under the blankets and looped around his neck, pulling him in until his lips were on hers. He didn’t fight it, but she didn’t try to deepen it either, so the kiss was long but mostly chaste, like that was her version of a compromise.

“That’s better,” she smirked after they broke apart.

“Goodnight, Lisa,” he said in the most unimpressed tone he could muster, but he knew he was beaming and that definitely spoiled the message he was trying to send.

“G’night, Cisco.”

He was by the door, switching off the light with a pillow under his arm when she spoke again. “I meant what I said. About us. I...I want an us.”

Cisco’s heart fluttered in his chest and he had to swallow against the wave of nervous excitement that comment caused. He wanted to say he wanted that too, but he bit down on the words. “We’ll talk about it in the morning,” he told her instead, trying to cling to the last shreds of level headedness he could grasp.

“M’kay.”

After he returned to the living room and inhaled his Kung Pao chicken at record speeds, Cisco switched off the rest of the lights in his apartment and threw himself onto his couch with a sigh. He felt more hopeful that was smart to feel, but he’d always been more heart than brains where romance was concerned, no matter how hard he tried.

Still, Lisa sounded like she meant the things she’d said, and Cisco was sick of fighting how he felt about her.

Besides, he was due for some pretty epic karma in the love department, right?

He fell asleep thinking about how right Lisa looked in his home, in his clothes, and in his bed; how good she’d felt in his arms and how sincere she’d sounded when she told him she wanted to be with him.

Cisco had a feeling he was going to have a good morning. Maybe he’d make pancakes.

 


End file.
